1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation input device and a character input device to be used by being attached to a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known various operation input devices used for receiving operation input from a user. Examples of operation input devices are a controller of a home game machine, a character input device including keys for character input, and the like. In cases where it is desired to use a plurality of the operation input devices as described above in combination with one another, or where it is desired to use a reduced size operation input device that is stably fixed etc, it is usually necessary for the operation input device be used in a state where it is attached to a base. (For example, the base described above may be another operation input device.)